Thanksgiving Reflection
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: While preparing Thanksgiving dinner, Rachel recalls a time when her mother taught her a very important lesson about the holiday. :)


**A story idea that came to me for Thanksgiving. :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Mythology belongs to its respective owners. Jocu belongs to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel and Sasha.**

* * *

 **Thanksgiving Reflection**

"Okay, let's see," Rachel said thoughtfully to herself. "Turkey's nearly done. Everything else is ready. I guess it's about time to pour the drinks and call everyone to the table."

As she was about to do so, she happened to glance up at a picture and paused, the photograph bringing up an old memory. Gently picking it up, she sat down, her mind lost in the memory.

 _Thanksgiving, years ago..._

 _Four-year-old Rachel stood by her mother's bedside, worried. Her mother was very sick and had been unable to get out of bed that morning._

" _Mommy, can I get you anything?" She asked._

 _Her mother smiled softly. "I'm good, sweetheart," she said softly. "But can you be a big girl for Mommy and go check on your sister?"_

 _Nodding, the little blonde-haired girl headed out to check on Sasha, who was taking a nap at the moment. Seeing the three-year-old brunette still sleeping, Rachel checked to make sure her little sister was tucked in and comfortable before quietly heading out and going back to her parents' room. "She's sleeping, Mommy," she said._

 _Her mother smiled at her before sighing softly. "Has Daddy returned yet from the store?" She asked._

 _Rachel shook her head. "Not yet, Mommy," she said. "I'm watching for him though."_

 _Seeing her mother close her eyes, the little girl grew thoughtful. It was Thanksgiving, but her mother was too sick to cook right then and her adoptive father, who was basically her real dad, was getting the medicine her mother needed, which didn't leave them much to have a big, extravagant dinner._

 _Rachel decided to go to the kitchen and open the fridge as she was feeling hungry. Doing so, her eyes caught on the leftover chicken from the night before, a loaf of bread, some fruit cut up in a bowl, and some three bean salad. Getting an idea, she got out the leftovers and got out four plates, arranging the food on the plates, her small mind imagining that she was making Thanksgiving dinner for her family. She heard the front door open and saw her father walk in. She smiled. "Daddy, you're just in time for Thanksgiving dinner," she said happily._

 _He paused before looking at the food on the plates and smiling, seeing what his oldest daughter was doing. "And it looks good," he said with a smile. "Why don't we go into Mommy's room and eat together? I think there's a movie on too."_

 _The four-year-old nodded eagerly and they were soon all in the bedroom, eating the leftovers and watching a favorite movie. Rachel looked over at her mother, who was smiling at her. "Rachel, this was very thoughtful," she said. "It's a delicious Thanksgiving meal."_

 _The blonde-haired girl smiled. "I thought maybe we could pretend it was just like a big Thanksgiving dinner," she said._

 _Her mother smiled again. "It is a big Thanksgiving dinner, but the dinner is only part of it," she said. "There's an amazing part to Thanksgiving that is very special."_

" _What is it, Mommy?" Rachel asked, eager to know._

 _The older woman smiled. "It's the joy of being together with your family to enjoy a meal, whether it's a large turkey with all the trimmings or just a simple meal that brings everyone to the table. Being together is the most amazing part of Thanksgiving. Always remember that, sweetheart."_

" _I will, Mommy."_

 _Flashback end..._

* * *

Tears filled Rachel's eyes and fell down her face as she hugged the picture. Her mother was right. Being with family was the best part about Thanksgiving, along with the other blessings they had. Gentle hands came to her shoulders and she turned to find both Rook and Jocu behind her and they looked a bit worried. "My love, are you alright?" Rook asked in concern.

"Is something wrong?" Jocu asked, also concerned.

She smiled softly and showed them the picture. "I was remembering a Thanksgiving from long ago," she said. "When Mom was so sick that we just had leftovers for our Thanksgiving dinner, but Mom taught me a very important lesson, one that rings true today."

"What's that?" Rook asked.

Rachel smiled. "That being together with family is the best part about Thanksgiving," she said. "No matter how big or small the meal."

"Your mother was a wise woman," Jocu said with a smile.

"Thank you," she said.

Sasha came in then, smiling before seeing the picture and her own eyes welled a little with tears. "I vaguely remember that Thanksgiving," she said. "We were all happy to be together."

Rachel nodded before smiling. "And we're all together again," she said. "Our whole family, extended and friends, are here too."

Whampire, who had come in just in time to hear that, wrapped his arms around Sasha. "I was just thinking that one of the things I'm thankful for is being with my family," he admitted.

She smiled. "I'm thankful for that too," she said.

Rachel smiled as well. "Same goes for me," she said before turning to Jocu. "Would you and your family join us for dinner, Jocu?"

"Of course," he said, hugging her before calling his family, who came in an instant.

The dining room was packed to the max as everyone sat together, talking happily and eating the delicious food. Many of the children were giggling as they were being tickled by either their parents, uncles, or the tickle monsters, and many of the couples were gazing at each other in love.

Sasha hugged Whampire as she reflected back on how she was thankful to have a wondering fiancée like him and two wonderful children she was a mother to.

Rachel, who was hugging Rook, felt the same way as she gazed at the photograph of her, her sister, and their parents again, smiling. "You were right, Mom," she said softly. "Happy Thanksgiving."

And she knew, somewhere in Heaven, her parents were smiling down on them all.

* * *

 **Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! :)**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
